No Standing
by MMBabefanmmm
Summary: My 100 word challenge. Posting every few days. Going past 20 now with these little snippets and still more to come. Just a bit of fun, fluff and mental musings of our favourite man Ranger and our girl Stephanie.
1. Chapter 1

I wake up suddenly. Something has changed.

The locks tumble and I hold my breath.

I hear keys hit the dish on the sideboard.

A small light is turned on, dim from here.

Footsteps quietly approaching the bedroom door.

His silhouette outlined in the doorway.

He walks to the chair removing his utility belt, t-shirt, boots and socks.

He looks down at me, the sound of the zipper makes me hold my breath.

His cargoes hit the floor.

"Babe. You're in my bed. Either get out or I'll rip that T-shirt off you."

"Then what are you standing there for?"


	2. Chapter 2

No Standing: Chapter 2: Rip!

"Rip!"

There went the t-shirt just as he warned.

He scanned my body, a long slow lusty gaze which made me hot in all the right places as his eyes devoured every inch of me.

"These have to go too," he commanded wryly.

With a long slow tear my panties were torn apart.

Slowly he kissed his way down my torso, ravishing my breasts and navel along the way.

He had me breathing heavily and squirming as his teeth pulled my panties away and tossed them onto the floor.

"That's more like it. This is going to be good, Babe."


	3. No Standing: Chapter 3

"Babe?"

She was far away, all worked up in a lustful haze. I switched on the bedside light.

"Look at me, Babe."

I stilled her, holding her thighs firmly, watching those beautiful sapphire blue eyes.

"Hmmm … Ranger?"

"This is forever, Babe. There's no turning back. Only forward, together. Just you and me.

Us."

She nodded.

"Babe, I need to hear you."

"Yes. Yes and Yes. Us. You're mine. I'm yours. There's only us, Ranger."

"Carlos, Babe. Carlos."

"Ohh … Carlos. I need you. I want you Carlos."

"Forever, Babe," as I plunged deep into her warm centre.

"Forever, Carlos."


	4. Chapter 4

_**Déjà vu**_

Suddenly I'm awake.

Something has changed.

Time? PM. Hm? Double shift. Of course.

The space beside me is cool.

Movement.

Keys hit the dish on the sideboard.

The small lamp is switched on.

My ears are straining, my body poised and ready.

Shoes hit the floor, high heels.

Slow teasing of a zipper then more clothes hit the floor.

Soft footfalls and her unmistakeable silhouette in the doorway.

"You're in my bed."

"Our bed, Babe."

She straddles my lap and wriggles on my eager hardness.

Looking me directly in the eye with her eyes ablaze,

"I have news."


	5. Ch 5: News? What news?

My hands slid slowly over her beautiful curves.

"Ranger," she warns playfully, smiling knowingly.

"Babe."

I smirked with one eyebrow raised.

"You're distracting me." She moans and moves her hips. _Dios_.

"Babe. You come into our bedroom … naked."

My hands are still busy, working my way lower.

My thumbs circle her inner thighs slowly.

"Who is distracting whom?" I gently pull her down so I can kiss her, lifting her ass in the process.

"And, you're straddling me, wriggling with excitement."

She hums contentedly with a wicked smile.

"Now I am excited, very excited."

Slowly I slip inside her.


	6. Extracting Information

"So …"

"So …"

"That's what I said, Babe."

"**So** you did." She chuckled.

"You said you had news?"

"Oh, … oh yes. I somehow got side-tracked. You know, you can be very distracting, in a good way, of course, _really_ good."

"**And**?"

"What?" She grinned knowingly at me, wriggling her warm body against mine.

"Playing games, Babe?"

"Hmm …?"

Whimsical and playful. Dios. I love this woman so much.

I let my fingers roam her sweet curves making her shiver lightly. Her round breasts swayed at her involuntary reaction. She was so responsive.

"I had a photo taken today."


	7. The Evidence

"You had a photo taken today?" I repeated, intrigued at her excitement.

"Yep. Well, actually, I took a photo. You know, as evidence."

She looked at me with a mischievous twinkle.

"So … You have news, and you took a photo as evidence?" I recounted slowly.

Each time she responded she wriggled her cute little ass.

"Evidence of what? There's more to this, isn't there?"

She smiled.

"Wanna see?"

"Okay."

"What's it worth?"

I grabbed her so she straddled my lap and grinned suggestively.

"I'll make it worth your while, Babe."

"Deal."

With a triumphant flourish she revealed the photo.


	8. The Revelation

I looked at the photo displayed on her cell phone. I looked at her and back at the photo. I was confused.

Stephanie was positively vibrating with energy.

"Babe?"

She just beamed at me.

It was an oval window with a pair of vertical parallel lines. It seemed like a close up. Nothing in the background to give any clues.

Stephanie leaned in closer, within kissing range.

Before I realised, she had slid down my shaft, whispering in my ear, "That means … positive."

Positive …

I pondered, distractedly, what with her rocking motion and her inner heat.

_**Madre**_ _**Dios!**_


	9. Absolute Ecstasy

I sat bolt upright.

She moaned in delight.

"Babe?"

"Hmm?"

I held her face, her blue eyes were sparkling with mischief.

"Is this what I think it is?"

"Well, that depends on what you think it is."

She began to ride me and I found it hard to maintain my focus. I was stunned.

"Pregnant? Are you pregnant, Babe?" I whispered.

"Yes, Carlos. We are pregnant."

I grabbed her and kissed her deeply, passionately. I was so rapt, ecstatic.

"You're distracting me."

"I know. It works both ways."

Flipping her, I took control bringing us both to an enormous climax.


	10. Conception

Once we caught our breaths, I looked deep into her sparkling eyes. I saw love and joy.

"You sure, Babe?"

"Funny you should ask that. So," she reached for her cell phone and showed me three more pictures, all showing the same pair of parallel lines. "I did another test and tried different ones. See? All the same. We. Are. Pregnant."

She grinned. I rolled over with her on top.

"How far along do you think you are?" I asked, my head still in a spin of elation.

"Maybe, seven weeks."

"But, we have been so careful."

"With a condom?"


	11. Just Making Sure uh huh

To say that Stephanie looked radiant didn't surprise me.

She always had that post-coital glow of which I am modestly proud.

I was awestruck because it was more than that.

She smiled languidly up at me.

"You did wear a condom … most of the time," she purred.

Stunned and somewhat startled by that remark I reflected.

Her knowing grin was very telling as she looked down at my growing unadorned manhood.

"Oh!"

"Uh huh," she giggled.

"Dios. The things you do to me, Babe."

"You were so in the moment."

"Just making sure, Babe."

"So, who's in control, Ranger?"


	12. Confirmation

"Babe."

"Ranger."

"But, it didn't happen just now."

"No. So, which means that condoms are not infallible. They _can_ be defective. Besides, you probably have super sperm!"

I couldn't help but grin smugly at that.

"But, you know, there were a couple of shower times we had, if you recall. And we enjoyed ourselves … more than once."

"Oh, yeah. I do remember that extra special sensation, bare and totally sensational."

"We need to arrange an appointment."

"What for?"

"Ranger. Stop it. But you know that means you won't need to wear a condom at all anymore?"

"Oh, Babe!"

"Ranger!"


	13. Musings

We made a baby. Dios mio! We made a baby all of our own. It's about the size of a peanut but my super sperm swam all the way. Go me! Mañoso made his mark. I am a stud, a super stud. I am the man!

"Ranger? I lost you somewhere."

I couldn't stop grinning.

"So, how did you know?"

"Ella."

"Ella?"

"She gave me the pregnancy test kit."

"Wait. Back up a bit. Ella?"

"Uh huh. She noticed. I wondered and then she saw me looking at my tummy as I was imagining a little Mañoso baby growing within."


	14. Pleasure Personnified

"Oh, Babe. Ohhh Babe!"

I was deliberately going slowly but stronger, with a grind and a twist, relishing every single bare thrust. Feels so-o-o good. This has to be the best sensation.

My beautiful Babe is more beautiful now than ever. I look into her sparkling blue eyes so dark with lust and love, right on the precipice of an orgasm and I take us both over the edge of ecstasy.

"Omigod Ranger. It just gets better and better."

I'm sure I look like the cat that ate the canary.

"But are you gonna let me outa this bed today?"


	15. Peanuts

"So when do we tell? Who do we tell first?"

"Let's go see the obstetrician first, but we need a referral from the doctor."

"Bobby can arrange that."

"But then, he will be the first to know."

I smiled.

"Your and our baby's welfare is most important and only the best will do. He understands discretion. Are you okay with that?"

She nodded.

"Then we can get the confirmation and important details we need to plan for our little Peanut."

"Peanut?"

Bending down I caressed her tummy and kissed it tenderly.

"Did I tell you how much I love peanuts?"


	16. Heartbeat

While I held her hand, the obstetrician placed the cool gel on Stephanie's tummy and she shivered. I was excited. She was excited. This was a first for me and for her. With Julie there was none of this. This is so special.

"This is your bladder, and here is your baby."

He made some adjustments, clicking the points on the screen checking the measurements. He pressed another click and behold, we had our first baby photo! I kissed her hand as we shared the joy.

"You are ten weeks along Stephanie. Let's listen to its heartbeat."

"Oh, my goodness."


	17. Echo

"Oh my goodness? What is it?"

"We can hear the heartbeat," as he clicked sections of the screen to isolate the sonogram and there it was, our baby's heartbeat.

"And we can **see** the heart beating. Rate is 170 per minute. That's a good sign."

This was so exciting, actually seeing our baby's heartbeat, so validating. I was misty-eyed, Stephanie too, her eyes glistening as she squeezed my hand beaming at me.

"We made a baby, Carlos."

"That's our Peanut."

We were so in the moment, totally awestruck watching that little heartbeat.

"Mmm. There's an echo."

"Echo?"

"Ah. That's interesting."


	18. Yup! Peanuts

"What's interesting?"

"Well. Here's your baby, and," he was drawing our attention to the screen as he manoeuvred the scanner over my belly to different positions, pushing and pressing firmly.

"There you go. And there's your **other** baby. Baby number two!"

"Two babies?"

"Two babies. Congratulations, you're having twins!"

Carlos sat down with a thud, stunned, a huge shit-eating grin on his face. He winked, beaming proudly.

"Don't give me that look, Mañoso . You're thinking you're a super stud with your super sperm."

"So, Stephanie and Carlos, you are having not one but _two_ Peanuts."

"I love our Peanuts."


	19. Family 101

I always thought she came from a scary gene pool. It's uncanny, but there they were, waiting at the door.

"What a pip. Come in," Mrs Mazur said eagerly, checking me out with a wink.

"Hey Daddy."

"Hey, Pumpkin. What brings you here? Ranger." He nodded, stood up and shook my hand firmly, then beckoned to the couch and we sat.

"Coffee is coming. We have cake, Entenmann's. I think Stephanie has some news for us."

Helen entered at that moment with the tray and froze.

Stephanie smiled at me. "I'm pregnant."

The fully loaded tray crashed to the floor.


	20. Family 102

"What the hell, Helen?" That surprised me coming from Frank.

"C'mon, silly girl. Get this cleaned up. Now, Stephanie, Ranger. Congratulations. But, there's more, I can tell."

Stephanie grinned at me, holding my hand.

"We're having twins." She beamed.

Once again a crashing of crockery resonated from the kitchen.

"Oh, for Pete's sake, Helen!" This was followed by the sound of a cupboard door opening and the clinking of glass.

A rather dishevelled looking Helen emerged from the kitchen, took a visible breath and squeaked, "Twins? You're pregnant with twins?"

"Yes, we are."

"But you're not even married."

"Really Helen?"


	21. Family 103

"Who's the father? I'd better ring Angie and make wedding arrangements. You can't possibly wear white now. We have to book the hall, choose the –"

"Helen!" Frank and Edna yelled at the same time.

"Sit down and shut up!" She plopped down on the couch, stunned, imitating a goldfish.

"See ya, Daddy, Grandma. We'll catch up with you later. We just wanted you to hear the news _**first**_, from **us**."

"Congratulations Pumpkin, Ranger. Great news."

"Don't worry about Monsterella here."

"That went, as I expected. I'm sorry Carlos. I really wanted to slap her."

"Babe."

_Hm, so many options._


End file.
